Indonesia romance
by trianarahmautamiutami811
Summary: Jack yang dulu pernah mencitainya kini membencinya,tapi kebencian itu lambat laun sirna ditelan waktu,digantikan rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya,akankah cinta dapat mengalahkan kebencian?
1. chapter 1

Pandora Hearts Fanfition

Genre:romance,humor

Sumarry:Jack yang dulu pernah mencintainya kini membencinya,tapi kebencian itu lambat laun sirna ditelan waktu,digantikan rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya.Akankah cinta dapat mengalahkan kebencian?

Author's note:ini adalah fic pertamaku,mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan titik,koma dan tanda baca lainya.Terima kasih!

Selamat membaca!

Oz tersenyum pada pria dihadapnya.Mata hijaunya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam,tapi bukan Oz namanya yang mudah putus asa.Ia akanberkorban,berkorban tubuh dan kehidupanya demi Alice nya tercinta.Agar Alice tidak menderita lagi,agar Alice tidak menangis lagi.Ia harus rela menjadi sosok boneka kelinci hitam lagi atau mungkin tidak lahir sebagai sosok apapun didunia ini,hanya untuk Alice nya tercinta.

"Glen..."panggil Oz pada pria dihadapnya,orang yang dipnaggil hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar kebiasaanya.Tetapi mata emas miliknya menyiratkan sedikit rasa penasaran.Tunggu mata emas?ya tentu saja,pria dihadapanya sebenarnya adalah Leo teman Oz sekaligus mantan pelayan Eliot Nightray yang telah meninggal.Tapi yang memandang Oz bukan Leo,melainkan glen Baskerville sang pemimpin bangsawan Baskerville.Ia telah merasuku tubuh Leo untuk membunuh Oz dan menghentikan Jack Vesalius yang berniat menghancuran dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya.Jack Vesalius,pemilik asli dari tubuh Oz yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih tubuh Oz dan mengendalilanya.Ini memang tubuh Jack Vesalius bukan?

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke masa lalu dan membunuh Lacie."lanjut Oz

Glen hanya mengangguk,raut wajahya masih datar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"Kata Oz tenang.Glen mendengus,ia menatap sinis Oz.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa?kau hanya chain rendahan pembawa malapetaka."Sindir glen,tapi tidak digubris Oz

"Hahaha...mungkin kau benar,aku adalah chain rendahan pembawa malapetaka,tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Lacie,karena dia aku memiliki kehidupan,karena dia aku bertemu Alice,karena dia aku dapat melihat senyum Alice.Dialah yang memberikan awal untuku,tanpa dia aku tidak pernah ada."Jelas Oz panjang lebar.Glen masih memandangnya sinis.

"Kau benar,karena Lacie kau ada,sosok chain penghancur.Karena dia juga dunia diambang kehancuran.Karena dia memang anak pembawa sial,pembawa malapetaka."kata glen dingin.Perkataan menusuk tentang Lacie membuat Oz sedikit marah.Wajahnya mengeras tapi seketika berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.Dia harus tenang,dia harus membuat glen membatalkan niatnya,dia harus membut rencana.

"Tapi dia tetap adik yang kau sayang bukan?adik yang selalu berusaha kau lindungi,orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu,yang tak tergantikan oleh siapa pun."Kata Oz yang berhasil menghilangkan tatapan sinis dari glen digantikan dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.Tapi glen belum terhasut sepenuhnya.

"Itu dulu sekarang tidak lagi,Lacie sudah mati,ia telah ditelan abbys.Dan sekarang aku akan kemasa lalu dan membunuh Lacie,agar dia tidak pernah bertemu Jack dan dunia akan aman untuk selamanya"Kata glen.

"Tapi,apakah kau bisa?apakah kau tega mambunuh Lacie,apa kau akan melupakan kenangan indah saat bersamanya,senyumnya,dan nyanyian indahnya"tanya Oz,glen hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab.Sekelebat kenangan indah bersama adiknya tiba-tiba menyerangnya.Oz benar,apakah ia bisa membunuh adik yang sangat ia sayangi,orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.Jawabanya tidak bisa,sangat tidak bisa.Keputusasaan tiba-tiba menjalar dihatinya,apa yang harus ia lakukan?jika Lacie ada tragedi Sabrie akan terjadi,dunia tidak akan aman untuk seterusya,tapi ia tidak bisa,ia tidak bisa membunuh Lacie.Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.Glen Baskerville menangis,menangis karena putus asa,menangis karena gagal menjadi seorang kakak.Glen yang terkesan dingin dan cuek dari luar,tapi hatinya sangat rapuh dan kesepian.Glen masih menangis,keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu.Oz yang merasa iba memecah keheningan.

"Tapi masih ada cara lain agar dunia tetap aman"Kata Oz,glen tersentak dari lamunanya.

"Cara lain,apa maksudmu?"tanya glen bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh Lacie,justru kau harus menyelamatkan Lacie.Kita akan kemasa lalu dan menghentikan dirimu yang dulu yang hendak menjebloskan Lacie ke abbys"jelas Oz.Glen mengangkat sebelah alisnya,masih tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"tanyanya

"Kau tidak sadar,alasan Jack ingin menjatuhkan dunia ini ke abbys adalah karena ia ingin bersama Lacie,jika kita pergi kemasa lalu dan mencegah Lacie dijebloskan ke abbys,maka Jack tidak akan pernah berniat menghancurkan dunia."jelas Oz.Mendengar penjelas Oz,glen berpikir sejenak,bocah ini benar,alasan Jack untuk menjatuhkan dunia ke abbys adalah untuk bersama Lacie,jika ia pergi ke masa lalu dan membawa kabur Lacie,menyembunyikanya disuatu tempat mungkin.Tapi bagaimana dengan glen terdahulu dan anggota Baskerville lanya?mereka pasti akan marah besar dan munkin akan menuduhnya menyembunyikan Lacie,dan bagaimana jika mereka menemukan Lacie.Tidak,ia harus merencanakan sesuatu dan Oz,bocah ini bisa membantunya.Dia bisa memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah,aku setuju denganmu,tapi menyembunyikan Lacie dimana dan bagaimana dengan Baskerville?Tanya glen.

Oz terdiam,ia memikirkan tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan Lacie dan membuat alasan untuk para Baskerville,setelah terdiam cukup lama tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana jika dimansion Vesalius tempat Jack tinggal,disana ia tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa pelayanya."usul Oz.Glen menghela napas,ia pikir bocah dihadapanya ini dapat memikirkan ide yang cemerlang,tapi menurutnya malah sangat bodoh.

"Bodoh,Baskerville dapat dengan mudah menemukan Lacie."kata glen sebal.

"Tidak jika kau membujuk glen terdahulu untuk melepas Lacie,memberitahu akibat jika menjatuhkan Lacie ke abbys,bujuk dia hingga mau meminta para Baskerville diam dan tidak mencari Lacie,jika kau dan glen terdahulu yang meminta pasti para anggota Baskerville akan menurut"kata Oz.

"Ide bagus,tapi Jack membenci Lacie karena telah meninggalkan Jack selama 8 tahun,alasan ia ingin bersama Lacie karena ia tidak merasa ketakutan dan tidak harus bersembunyi ditopeng kepalsuan,apa Lacie akan baik-baik saja?"tanya glen.

"Lacie adalah gadis yang istimewa,aku yakin Jack pasti akan mencitainya."hibur Oz.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir glen,ya Lacie pasti akan membuat Jack mencintainya dengan tulus karena Lacie mencintai Jack,dan Lacie adalah gadis yang istimewa.Ia sangat yakin pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi kemasa lalu,mari kita ubah sejarah dan membuat tragedi Sabrie tak pernah ada."kakata Oz penuh semangat.

"Dan aku mungkin akan mati atau kembali menjadi boneka Alice,aku berharap bisa terus berada disampingnya apapun wujudku nanti."lanjut Oz sedih.Glen merasa sedikit iba,ia menepuk pelan rambut pirang Oz.

"Jangan khawatir,seperti apapun wujudmu nanti aku yakin Alice akan tetap menyayangimu."hibur Glen yang membuat Oz sedikit terkejut namun langsung digantikan dengan senyum cerah ciri khasnya.

"Ya,aku harap juga begitu"sahut Oz ceria.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sosok kuda bertanduk yang merupakan chain Sharon"Eques" muncul.

"Tuan Oz"suara Sharon Rainswort terdengar dari bayangan itu.

Oz tersenyum sedih,ia akan berpisah dari teman-temanya untuk selamanya.

"Sharon,"panggil Oz mencoba tetap riang.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi."lanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti,tapi Oz samar-samar mendengar isak tangis Sharon,kalau Break masih hidup mungkin ia akan langsung di bunuh karena telah membuat nonanya menangis.Tiba-tiba Sharon muncul dari bayangan itu.

"Tu-tuan Oz mau kemana?"tanya Sharon masih terisak.

"Aku akan pergi ke masa lalu dan mengubah sejarah,sehingga tidak ada yang namanya tragedi Sabrie di dunia ini."kata Oz masih mencoba ceria.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan Oz?"tanya Sharon.Matanya mulai sembap karena derasnya air mata.

"Yah,mungkin aku akan hidup tapi tidak dengan wujud seperti ini,tapi wujud asliku yang sebenarnya,yaitu sebuah boneka kelinci hitam."jawab Oz.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku,Break telah tiada,Alice telah kembali ke abbys dan Gil telah menjadi Baskerville,aku sendirian."isak Sharon.Oz tersenyum

"Jangan bicara begitu,Liam dan nyonya Cerly ada bersamamukan"?dan mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu kembali,doakan agar aku terlahir sebagai manusia ya!"hibur Oz.

Sharon mulai berhenti menangis,ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.Ia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Baiklah tuan Oz,tapi berjanjilah kita akan kembali bersama!"kata Sharon.Oz tertawa.

"Ya,tentu saja aku janji."kata Oz yakin.

"Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu,kirim aku dan glen kemasa lalu,tepatnya 100 tahu yang lalu!"lanjut Oz.Sharon hanya mengangguk,ia kemudian meminta chainya untuk mengantar Oz dan glen ke masa lalu,tepatnya 100 tahun yang lalu.Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam muncul

Lubang yang akan mengantar Oz ke dimensi waktu dimasa lalu.

"Silahkan tuan Oz!"kata Sharon parau.Oz memandang glen yang dari tadi diam ketika Oz dan Sharon sedang bicara.Glen hanya mengangguk,lalu mereka berdua berjalan menmenuju lubang dimensi itu.Sebelum Oz masuk ke dalam lubang ia menatap Sharon yang mulai menangis lagi.Oz tersenyum simpul yang dibalas Sharon dengan penuh paksaan.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Eida,Liam dan lainya ya!"pinta Oz.Sharon hanya mengagguk,masih menangis.

"Selamat tinggal Sharon!"kata Oz yang dibalas dengan anggukan lagi dari Sharon.Oz tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik menuju lubang bersama glen.Lubang itu dengan cepat menelan kedua pria itu hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal tuan Oz."bisik Sharon hampir tidak terdengar.

Dan dimulailah petualangan baru di masa lalu.

Yap,chapter satu selesai.Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.Terima kasih telah membaca fic ga jelas ini.Jangan lupa kritik dan saranya ya!!!!!


	2. chapter 2 (05-31 06:11:44)

**_Hallo...saya kembali!!!_** ** _Maaf chapter 1 banyak kesalahanya!Akan saya perbaiki di chapter 2 ini._** ** _8_** ** _Baiklah,langsung ke chapter 2!!!!!!_**

Dipagi hari disebuah hutan kecil dipinggir kota yang sepi,munculah sebuah lubang hitam kecil diudara,lubang kecil itu lambat laun kian membesar dan tiba-tiba muncul dua sosok laki-laki bertubuh pendek dari dalam lubang.Laki-laki yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam.Laki-laki yang berambut pirang tampak memejamkan matanya,ia terlihat sedikit pusing sedangkan laki-laki yang berambut hitam memandang sekitar dengan waspada,takut ada orang yang melihat kedatangan mereka yang misterius

"Glen,ini dimana?"Tanya Oz yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Ini dihutan kecil dekat kota Sabrie,letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari mansion Baskerville."Jawab Glen.

"Oh,kalau begitu kapan kita mulai beraksi?"Tanya Oz.

"Jangan sekarang Oz,ini masih pagi dan kita belum menyiapkan rencana yang matang,tunggulah hingga malam tiba!"Kata Glen.

"Baiklah,pertama-tama kita buat rencana untuk menyusup kemansion Baskerville,kau tahu jalan rahasia menuju mansion Baskerville kan Glen?"Tanya Oz

"Aku tahu banyak jalan rahasia menuju mansion dan satu jalan rahasia untuk menuju kediaman Vesalius,jalan itu yang biasa digunakan Jack untuk menuju kediaman Baskerville."Jawab Glen

"Baiklah,rencana selanjutnya adalah kau yang pergi menemui Lacie dan Glen terdahulu sementara aku tetap menunggu dijalan rahasia untuk menemani Lacie ketika dia kabur dari mansion,aku yakin akan memakan sedikit waktu untuk membujuk Glen terdahulu melepas Lacie dan Baskerville pasti akan mengejar Lacie,dia butuh perlindungan."Jelas Oz panjang lebar.

"Baiklah,kita pergi malam ini,setelah membawa pergi Lacie dari mansion,kita akan membujuk Jack agar mau menerima Lacie tinggal dimansionya."Kata Glen

"Yap,rencana sudah lengkap."Kata Oz penuh semangat.

"Um..tapi Glen setelah ini aku pasti akan menghilang,apa kau juga?"Tanya Oz,Glen terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak,ini adalah tubuh Leo,ia akan kembali kemasa depan,tapi aku tidak akan menghilang,aku akan kembali ke tubuh asliku sebagai Oswald."Jawab Glen,ia melirik Oz yang wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Hahaha,berarti hanya aku yang akan menghilang."kata Oz berusaha tetap ceria.

"Jangan bicara begitu!"Hibur Glen berusaha agar nada bicaranya tidak kaku. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya menghilang,kau akan kembali menjadi boneka Alice,semuanya kembali ke keadaan masing-masing,karena sejarah akan berubah."Oz memandang Glen sejenak lalu perlahan ia menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Syukurlah,semuanya kembali ketempatnya masing-masing itu saja sudah cukup bagiku,aku bahagia."Kata Oz cerah.Glen tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo,kita tunggu hingga malam tiba!"Ajak Glen yang dibalas anggukan oleh Oz.Mereka tetap menunggu dihutan itu hingga malam tiba,dan malam pun tiba.

"Oz,kau sudah mengerti jalan rahasia yang tadi kutunjukan kan?"Tanya Glen.

"Tentu saja,gini-gini otaku encer tau."Kata Oz bangga.Glen mendengus _'dasar bocah sombong_ 'innernya.Mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan,pintu jalan rahasia di Sabrie ada banyak tapi mereka memilih pintu jalan rahasia yang terdekat yaitu sebuah rumah kosong dipinggir hutan.Suasana di jalan rahasia begitu gelap dan menyeramkan,banyak serangga yang bersarang didinding koridor batu yang lembap,sekali-kali ada serangga yang hinggap di tubuh Oz membuatnya langsung menjerit histeris dan langsung memeluk tubuh Glen,yang dipeluk langsung melepas Oz dari tubuhnya,tampak risih.

"Memalukan,baru kali ini kulihat ada pria yang bersikap seperti perempuan hanya karena serangga."Ejek Glen yang berhasil mebuat wajah Oz menjadi merah karena marah dan malu.

"Dengar ya!Kau akan menarik perkataanmu itu jika kau melihat Gil berhadapan dengan kucing."Kata Oz tidak terima,Glen hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan perjalanan.Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk sampai ke mansion dan inilah mansion Baskerville 100 tahun yang lalu,masih indah dan kokoh tanpa ada puing-puing serpihan bangunan yang hancur.Oz dan Glen saling pandang lalu keduanya mengagguk bersamaan,Glen berjalan menuju mansion sedangkan Oz tetap barada di jalan rahasia.

Glen berjalan mengendap-endap menuju menara tempat Lacie tinggal,mansion tampak sepi dan penjagaan tidak seketat di siang hari.Saat tiba dihalaman menara,ia melihat Lacie sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil memandang langit malam yang berbintang,matanya kosong,wajahnya terlihat murung.Ingin rasanya Glen berlari dan memeluk adiknya tercinta yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama 100 tahun ini,tapi harus ia tahan dulu.

"Lacie."Pangil Glen pelan,Lacie tersentak dari kegiatanya,ia memandang sekitar mencari sumber suara,iris merah darahnya menangkap sosok Glen yang bersembunyi dikegelapan,ia memandang Glen intens lalu detik berikutnya terbelalak kaget.

"Kakak."Sahut Lacie,tampaknya ia tahu bahwa Glen adalah kakaknya meskipun yang ia lihat adalah tubuh Leo.Glen terkejut,cepat sekali adiknya ini mengenalinya.

"Lacie,kau tahu ini aku?"Tanya Glen tak percaya.

"Iya,aku dapat melihat sosokmu disana kak,sepertinya kau datang dari dimensi waktu yang lain."Jawab Lacie membuat Glen sweatdrop.Benar-benar adiknya ini.

"Kau hebat Lacie."Puji Glen,Lacie hanya terkikik pelan.

"Jadi,ada urusan apa hingga kakak datang jauh-jauh kemari?"Tanya Lacie sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu."Jawab Glen,Lacie terkejut,tapi tersenyum kembali.

"Hanya itu?"Tanya Lacie sambil berjalan mendekati Glen dan memeluknya erat yang langsung dibalas oleh Glen,menghapus kerinduan yang sudah lama dipendamnya ini.

"Tidak,ada yang lebih penting,aku harus mencegah diriku yang dulu yang hendak menjebloskanmu ke abbys."Jawab Glen,Lacie terbelalak,ia melepas pelukanya.

"Kenapa,apa kau menyesal telah menjebloskanku ke abbys?Kak,kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,ini bukan salahmu,aku sungguh tidak keberatan kak,aku sudah cukup bahagia di dunia ini."Kata Lacie meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Lacie,sejak kau menghilang,semuanya jadi kacau,Jack jadi gila,ia berambisi untuk membawa dunia ini ke abbys,ia mengira kau kesepian di sana,kota Sabrie hancur,itu semua karena Jack ingin menemuimu."Kata Glen,mendengar hal itu Lacie mundur beberapa langkah,tampak sangat syok,detik berikutnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ma-maaf,maafkan aku!Ini semua salahku."Isaknya,Glen merengkuh tubuh adiknya,mencoba menenangkanya.

"Tenanglah,ini bukan salahmu,aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini semua."Hibur Glen.Lacie masih terisak,ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lacie,kita bisa mencegah ini semua jika kau tidak dijebloskan ke abbys,pergilah dari mansion ini!Tinggalah bersama Jack!"Pinta Glen,Lacie berhenti menangis,ia terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi apakah Jack mau menerimaku?"Tanya Lacie,Glen mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja,ia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."Jawab Glen,Lacie memandangnya sejanak lalu berkata:

"Itu tidak benar.Jack tidak mencintaiku,aku bisa melihat itu dimatanya."Kata Lacie hampa.

"Tapi dia pernah mencintaimu tulus dari lubuk hatinya,dia tidak lagi mencintaimu karena dulu kau meninggalkanya dan sekarang..."Glen tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya,Lacie mengerutkan dahi.

"Dan sekarang apa?"Tanyanya.Glen menghela napas pelan.

"Dan sekarang Jack membencimu."Lanjut Glen,Lacie terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi jangan khawatir,buat Jack jatuh cinta lagi padamu!Masih ada kesempatan,jadi Lacie maukah kau pergi dari sini?"Tanya Glen,Lacie terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk tanda setuju.Glen tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah,pergilah malam ini lewat jalan rahasia!Kau akan menemukan seseorang disana yang akan menemanimu,tunggulah aku disana setelah aku menyelesaikan sedikit urusan disini!Mengerti?"Tanya Glen,Lacie mengangguk.

"Pergilah!"Kata Glen,Lacie mengagguk lalu pergi ke arah datangnya Glen tadi,Glen mengawasi hingga sosok Lacie tidak terlihat lagi lalu ia berjalan menuju mansion Baskerville untuk menemui dirinya yang dulu dan Glen terdahulu.Saat tiba dimansion yang tampaknya sepi,ia memilih untuk menemui dirinya yang dulu terlebih dahulu,ia melewati koridor panjang yang sudah sangat dihafalnya ini,ia berjalan terus hingga tiba didepan pintu kayu ek berukuran sedang.Diketuknya pintu itu 3 kali,suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu dan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Oswald Baskerville yang memakai kemeja putih,Oswald memandang Glen penuh selidik,tampaknya ia juga merasakan sosok Glen ditubuh Leo

"Siapa kau?"Tanyanya,mata violetnya masih memandang Glen penuh selidik.

"Aku adalah dirimu yang berasal dari masa depan,aku datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu,tapi tidak disini,mari kita bicara di dalam!"Kata Glen to the point.Oswald tampak kaget namun ia melangkah mundur untuk mempersilahkan Glen masuk,Glen melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar,ruangan itu masih sama persis seperti kamar yang ia tinggali dulu,kamarnya besar,terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size,sebuah meja belajar,dan lemari buku besar.Glen mengamati ruangan itu cukup lama,sementara Oswald berdiri dibelakangnya,mengawasi Glen.Glen berbalik memandang Oswald lalu berkata:

"Oswald,ada yang ingin kubicarakan,ini menyangkut Lacie dan nasib dunia ini,kuminta kau untuk mengizinkan Lacie pergi dari mansion ini!"Pinta Glen,Oswald mengangkat alisnya tampak tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"Tanyanya

"Oswald,tidakah kau bertanya-tanya mengapa tubuh Glen yang kau lihat ini bukan tubuhku melainkan tubuh orang lain?Itu karena kekacauan telah terjadi,itu semua karena Lacie dijatuhkan ke abyys,dan Jack,dia jadi gila dan berambisi untuk menjatuhkan dunia ini ke abbys."Jelas Glen,Oswald tampak sangat kaget,butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Glen,ia memang menaruh sedikit kecurigaan pada Jack tapi ia tidak menyangka,menjatuhkan dunia ini ke abbys?Dan Jack yang selama ini ia kenal gila?Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan diotaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?Apa yang terjadi padaku hingga harus menggunakan tubuh orang lain?"Tanya Oswald,Glen mengerutkan dahinya,tampak tidak sabar tapi dia menceritakan semuanya,tentang tragedi Sabrie dan ulah Jack di 100 tahun mendatang(kalian tahu sendiri ceritanya) setelah selesai bercerita Glen berkata:

"Sekarang,aku butuh bantuanmu!Bujuk Jack agar mau menerima Lacie dimansionya dan bujuk Glen terdahulu agar mau membiarkan Lacie pergi!"Pintanya,Oswald langsung mengangguk setuju,ia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya,ia melangkah keluar diikuti Glen,menuju kamar Glen terdahulu.

Singkat cerita,akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Glen terdahulu,Oswald mengetuk pintu,beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam kamar.

"Masuk saja!Pintunya tidak dikunci."Kata seseorang,Oswald membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar,Glen tentu saja mengikuti di belakang.Di dalam kamar mereka melihat Glen terdahulu atau kita pangil saja Levi Baskerville(nanti bingung bedain Glen nya)sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur king size nya,di temani setumpuk kue-kue kecil di meja dekat kasurnya.Ia menatap Oswald malas dan memandang Glen penasaran.

"Hallo Oswald!Ada urusan apa kau datang malam-malam kesini?Dan siapa orang yang kau bawa itu?"Tanyanya sambil memakan kuenya.

"Glen terdahulu,aku adalah Glen dari masa depan."Jawab Glen,tanpa basa-basi ia menceritakan semuanya(cape diulang terus).Levi yang semula masih malas-malasan langsung duduk tegak,matanya melebar,tanganya membekap mulutnya.

"Ya ampun!Benarkah Jack melakukanya?Aku tidak menyangka?Kupikir dia pria polos."Katanya tidak percaya.Glen mendengus.

"Polos katamu!Dia itu psikopat mengerikan yang kau anggap bodoh dan lemah.Dan kau dengan seenaknya meminta adiku untuk membantu eksperimen konyolmu apalagi sampai menghamilinya.Dan itu semua tanpa sepengetahuanku,gara-gara kau penguasa abyys lahir dan dunia diambang kehancuran BODOH!"kata Glen setengah berteriak,tampaknya kemarahanya sudah lama dipendamnya dan saat ini ia akan membalasnya.Oswald yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Levi dengan tatapan horor,wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan,Levi yang memandangnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Apa itu benar Glen?"Tanya Oswald tajam,Levi langsung meneguk ludahnya,tampak sangat ketakutan,lidahnya sampai kelu untuk bicara.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Glen!"Desis Oswald,Glen memandang Levi dingin,Levi perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya.

"Hiiiii...se-se-seram!Ta-tapi kan a-a-aku ha-nya me-merencanakanya belum me-melakukanya."Jawabnya super gagap,berusaha membela diri.Glen mendelik

"Memang sekarang masih rencana,tapi pada akhirnya kau melakukanya,ingat!Aku berasal dari masa depan dan kau memang melakukanya."Kata Glen super dingin.Levi semakin ngeri ketika hawa membunuh tiba-tiba muncul dari diri Glen dan Oswald,mereka perlahan mendekati Levi.Levi membeku ditempat,wajahnya berubah menjadi biru kehijauan seperti mayat.

"Sebaiknya kita apakan si brengsek satu ini?"Tanya Oswald,matanya memandang tajam Levi yang wajahnya semakin pucat mirip zombie.

"Kita bunuh saja,potong-potong tubuhnya lalu kirim mayatnya ke abbys!"Usul Glen sadis.

"Boleh juga."Sahut Oswald membuat Levi semakin gemetar ketakutan.Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"H-hei tunggu dulu!Sekarang bukan saatnya bermain-main,tadi salah satu anggota Baskerville melapor katanya ada penyusup masuk ke mansion dan sekarang semua anggota Baskerville sibuk mencarinya dan tadi kalian mengatakan Lacie sudah pergi,mungkin saja dia tertangkap."Terang Levi.Mendengar itu Glen dan Oswald langsung membeku.' _celaka!Lacie dan Oz_ 'inner Glen.

"APA!KENAPA BARU SEKARANG KAU MENGATAKANYA?BODOH!"Teriak Glen dan Oswald kompak(satu jiwa satu pikiran)Levi hanya cengengesan,wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah.Ingin sekali rasanya Glen dan Oswald mencincangnya di tempat.

"Itu karena kalian menginterogasi diriku,jadinya lupa deh.Hehehe"Jawab Levi dengan entengnya.Glen dan Oswald mendelik lalu mereka saling pandang.

"Tampaknya memang bukan saatnya bermain-main,ayo pergi!"Kata Oswald,Glen mengangguk.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Glen terdahulu."Kata Glen lalu ia nyelonong pergi,Oswald mengikuti.Levi menghela nafas lega,wajahnya mulai kembali normal.Untuk sesaat,karena tiba-tiba Oswald kembali.

"Kau!Ikut aku!"Katanya,Levi mengeluh,tapi dia ikut juga.

Sementara di lain cerita,Lacie memang ketahuan ingin kabur.Seperti ini ceritanya:

Setelah berpisah dengan Glen,Lacie pergi menuju jalan rahasia dimana Oz menunggu.Tapi ia dihadang oleh beberapa orang berjubah merah.Mereka adalah anggota Baskerville.

"Malam-malam begini,mau pergi kemana Lacie?"Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Jalan-jalan,aku bosan di menara."Jawab Lacie.

"Kenapa kau lewat sini?Ini adalah jalan menuju jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari mansion?"Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Terserah aku mau lewat mana!Lagi pula aku tidak sengaja lewat sini."Ujar Lacie tenang,walaupun sebenarnya ia tengah was-was.

"Sikapmu aneh,ada laporan kalau ada penyusup di sekitar sini,apa mungkin dia rekanmu Lacie dan kau berniat untuk kabur dari mansion ini?"Tanya orang itu tampak curiga.' _Deg_ ' gawat,aku bakal ketahuan!Tapi dia harus menghindar.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?Untuk apa aku kabur?Jangan bercanda!"Bantah Lacie berusaha tetap tenang.

"Bisa saja.Kau kan sebentar lagi akan mati,ini kesempatanmu untuk bertahan hidup,yaitu kabur dari mansion."Kata orang itu lagi.

"Apa?Omong kosong,aku tidak keberatan mati,kan sudah kubilang aku hanya jalan-jalan,percayalah padaku!"Kata Lacie sedikit memohon.

"Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa percaya padamu,bawa dia ke tempat tuan Glen!"Perintahnya pada para angota Baskerville lainya.Lacie langsung panik,tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu jalan rahasia,para Baskerville langsung mengejarnya,Lacie berlari sekuat tenaga,ia masuk ke dalam jalan rahasia,tapi sayang para Baskerville itu larinya sangat cepat,tidak butuh waktu lama pasti dia akan tertangkap.Lacie berhenti berlari karena kelelahan,kalau begini terus aku terpaksa melawan,pikirnya lalu ia bebalik,para Baskerville semakin dekat,sekarang jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter darinya dan tinggal satu meter lagi tapi sebelum mereka manangkapnya Lacie berseru:

"Berhenti!Kalau tidak kalian akan kubunuh!"Perintahnya lalu ia mengeluarkan chainya,B-Rabbit atau kelinci hitam,para Baskerville berhenti.

"Kumohon!Biarkan aku pergi,ini demi keamanan dunia ini!"Pinta Lacie tulus.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal?Alasan kau harus pergi dari dunia ini adalah demi keamanan dunia ini."Kata orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Lacie.

"Tangkap dia!"Perintahanya pada para anggota Baskerville,saat mereka mendekati Lacie,tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari salah satu anggota Baskerville,rupanya chain milik Lacie telah menyerang salah satu anggota Baskerville,walau bukan bagian vital,Lacie memang hanya mengancam.Hal itu membuat anggota yang lain menjadi kesal,mereka kamudian mengeluarkan chain mereka masing-masing.Lacie memandang chain-chain itu takut,kalau sudah begini dia sudah pasti kalah,maka ia menyuruh chainya pergi,ia menyerah.Tapi sebelum dia mengatakanya,tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

"Jangan sakiti dia!"Teriak seseorang,para Baskerville terdiam,mereka mencari-cari sumber suara itu,dan munculah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek,berambut pirang dan bermata hijau zamrud.Anak itu berlari mendekati Lacie dan berdiri didepanya,tampaknya ia ingin melindungi Lacie.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja.Siapa kau?Aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"Tanya Lacie.

"Aku Oz,boneka kelincimu sekaligus chainmu."Jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Oz?Boneka?Chain?Aku tidak mengerti?"Kata Lacie bingung.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan!"Kata Oz."Biarkan kami pergi!"Pintanya pada para Baskerville.

"Jadi kau penyusup itu ya?"Tanya orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Lacie."Lacie tidak akan kami biarkan pergi.Serang dia!"

"Kalau begitu aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan.Maafkan aku!"Kata Oz,lalu tiba-tiba muncul sabit besar di tangan kananya,bentuk sabit itu mula-mula transparan tapi lama-lama memadat.Puluhan chain milik Baskerville menyerang Oz,tapi sebelum mereka menyentuh sejengkalpun kulitnya,chain-chain itu hancur seketika hanya dengan satu tebasan sabit milik Oz.Para Baskerville gempar,mereka kalah dengan mudahnya.

"Sekarang pilih!Membiarkan kami pergi dengan tenang atau menghentikan kami!Jika kalian terus berusaha menangkap kami maka dengan sangat terpaksa akan kubunuh kalian semua."Kata Oz."Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti kalian."

Baskerville tidak kehilangan cara,mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka.Mereka melangkah maju untuk menyerang Oz,Oz tentu saja sudah siap dengan sabitnya,tapi sebelum mereka saling menyerang,lagi-lagi terdengar suara teriakan.

"Berhenti!"Mereka memandang asal suara,ternyanta yang datang Oswald,Glen dan Levi.Mereka berlari tergesa-gesa ke tempat Oz.

"Tuan Glen,Lacie akan kabur dari sini bersama penyusup ini."Kata salah satu Baskerville sambil menunjuk Oz dan Lacie pada Levi.

"Biarkan mereka pergi!"Kata Levi setelah sampai di tempat Oz.Kata-kata Levi sukses membuat para anggota Baskerville terkejut.

"Apa maksud anda tuan Glen?Tinggal beberapa hari lagi Lacie akan dijebloskan ke abbys,kenapa anda melepasnya?Ini tidak benar tuan!"Kata salah satu Baskerville.

"Tidak apa-apa,ini demi keamanan dunia,lagi pula aku dan Oswald sudah memikirkanya matang-matang,biarkan mereka pergi!"Kata Levi tegas.

"Tapi tuan Glen..."

"Diam ini perintah!Kalian ingin kuhukum?"Bentak Levi membuat para Baskerville langsung terdiam."Nah Oswald,sekarang kau bisa mengantar Lacie ke mansion milik Jack."kata Levi lembut.

"Baiklah,karena kau sudah mau membantuku kuampuni kesalahanmu."Kata Oswald membuat wajah Levi berbinar-binar.

"Ya ampun,terima ka..."

"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kuampuni,hanya kuringankan saja,kau tetap kuhukum."Kata Oswald datar.Wajah Levi yang semula sudah rileks memucat kembali.

"Apa?Hei...aku ini masih tuanmu,kau berani menghukum tuanmu?Kau belum dinobatkan menjadi Glen,jika kau menyakitiku maka tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Jaberwock dariku."Seru Levi tampak sangat menderita.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"Seru Levi pada Oswald yang wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Dengarkan orang ngomong!"Seru Levi sekeras mungkin.

"Kau tuli ya es batu?"Teriak Levi marah karena dicuekin.

"OI...WAJAH DATAR BUDEG"Raung Levi tepat ditelinga Oswald yang memandangnya malas.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa yang pasti kau tetap kuhukum dan Jaberwock tetap akan jadi miliku.Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan,sampai jumpa!"Kata Oswald lalu ia melangkah mendekati Oz dan Lacie.

"Ayo Lacie"Kata Oswald sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan rahasia diikuti Glen,Oz dan Lacie.

"Huh..dia semakin berani saja padaku,padahal waktu kecil sangat sopan,entah kejedot apa atau salah makan,anak itu menyebalkan."Teriak Levi masih marah-marah sambil berjalan kembali menuju mansion diikuti para Baskerville.

Sementara Oswald,Glen,Oz dan Lacie berjalan menuju mansion milik Jack lewat jalan rahasia.Butuh waktu agak lama untuk sampai ke mansion Jack,Oz bahkan sudah menguap berkali-kali,kapalanya terangguk-angguk,jalanya seperti mau jatuh,terpaksa Glen harus memapah tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.Di perjalanan, Glen menceritakan identitas Oz pada Oswald dan Lacie,sementara Oz sudah tidur digendongan Oswald,Lacie yang memintanya karena badan Oswald besar,mereka sangat terkejut bahwa tubuh Oz yang mereka lihat adalah tubuh Jack. Sekitar 3 jam kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di mansion Jack.

"Ng..."Oz terbangun dari tidurnya."Apakah kita sudah sampai,aku sangat lapar dan lelah."Gumam Oz.Lacie terkikik.Setelah mendengar bahwa Oz akan kembali menjadi boneka,Lacie menjadi sangat sedih.

"Lelah?Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu,aku menggendong tubuhmu lama sekali.Berat tahu."Kata Oswald sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Maaf,aku jadi merepotkanmu"Kata Oz merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Oz,aku tahu kau pasti lelah."Kata Lacie,Oswald membrengut."Lagi pula kakaku tidak keberatan kok."Tambahnya mengabaikan tatapan galak kakaknya

"Lacie kau memang baik hati."Kata Oz riang.

"Dan kau boneka kesayanganku."Kata Lacie senang.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu mansion milik Jack,karena tidak pantas jika Oz dan Glen ikut maka mereka memilih bersembunyi.Mansionya tidak begitu luas tapi sangat indah,terdapat taman bunga luas yang terdiri dari berbagai bunga,kolam ikan di dekat taman dan sebuah meja dan bangku kecil untuk minum teh di taman,tidak jauh dari mansion,terdapat hutan kecil.Lacie memandang kagum mansion,baginya mansion Baskerville tidak seindah mansion milik Jack,dia juga jarang keluar dari wilayah Baskerville jadi tidak pernah melihat mansion milik bangsawan lain.Setelah tiba di depan pintu mansion,Oswald mengetuk pintu 3 kali,beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian maid muncul dari balik pintu,wanita itu memandang Oswald dan Lacie heran,siapa orang yang mau datang tengah malam begini.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nyonya,ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari?"Tanyanya seramah mungkin.

"Apa Jack ada di rumah?"Tanya Oswald datar.

Sebuah kernyitan terpetek jelas di wajah wanita itu' _sudah datang di tengah malam sikapnya dingin pula,siapa sih_ _mereka_ 'pikir si wanita.

"Tuan Jack ada di dalam,sebentar saya panggilkan."Kata wanita itu lalu ia masuk kembali ke dalam,sekitar 5 menit kemudian Jack datang,dilihat dari wajahnya tampaknya Jack habis bangun tidur,wajahnya sayu dan rambut pirangnya tidak dikepang.Wajah kusutnya seketika berubah terkejut saat melihat Oswald dan Lacie berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Lacie!Oswald!Sungguh kejutan besar."Seru Jack langsung berlari memeluk Lacie.

Oswald yang melihat adiknya dipeluk tiba-tiba langsung memandang Jack tajam.Jack yang menyadari tatapan Oswald segera melepas pelukanya dan memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Jadi,ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari?"Tanyanya ceria.

"Jack,aku perlu bicara berdua saja denganmu,ini menyangkut Lacie."Kata Oswald,Jack tampak kaget.

"Baiklah,ayo kita bicara di taman!"Kata Jack."Lacie kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu!Pelayan,antar dia!"

Jack dan Oswald berjalan kaluar menuju taman,setelah tiba di taman mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Oswald?"Tanya Jack.

Oswald menghela nafas."Beberapa hari lagi,Lacie akan meninggalkan dunia ini."Mata Jack melebar."Ia akan di jebloskan ke abbys dan pergi ke abbys sama saja dengan mati."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"Kata Jack segera.

"Aku juga,makanya aku butuh bantuanmu Jack,maukah kau menerima Lacie tinggal di mansionmu?"Tanya Oswald.

"Tentu saja."Seru Jack."Tidak akan kubiarkan Lacie pergi."

"Terima kasih,Lacie kuserahkan padamu,sekarang aku akan kembali,tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertemu dulu dangan Lacie!"Kata Oswald.

Setelah bicara berdua dengan Jack,Oswald berpamitan dengan Lacie,mereka berpelukan erat.

"Kakak sering-sering menemui aku ya!"Kata Lacie sedih.

"Tentu saja,kakak akan sering berkunjung."Kata Oswald.Ia memeluk Lacie lumayan lama.

"Um...kakak tidak pergi?"Tanya Lacie setelah hampir 10 menit kakanya tidak melepas pelukanya.

"Hah...tentu saja."Sahut Oswald melepas pelukanya."Sampai jumpa!"Lalu ngeloyor pergi.

"Sampai jumpa."Balas Lacie.

Setelah perpisahan lama Oswald dan Lacie,Jack mengantarkan Lacie ke kamar barunya.

"Lacie ini adalah kamar barumu,jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja pelayan atau aku!"Kata Jack dengan senyumanya.

"Terima kasih Jack,maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan memperbolehkan aku tinggal di rumahmu!"Kata Lacie.

"Tidak masalah,yang terpenting kau tidak pergi dari dunia dan meninggalkanku."Balas Jack.

Lacie menyentuh lengan Jack."Jack"Panggilnya,Jack tersenyum.

"Ada apa Lacie"Tanya Jack.

"Tidak ada"Sahut Lacie,melepas tanganya dari lengan Jack.

Jack terkikik pelan."Ya sudah,ini sudah malam,tidurlah!"Kata Jack,Lacie mengangguk.Jack berjalalan menuju pintu."Selamat tidur Lacie."Katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Lacie memandang pintu mengayun menutup,wajahnya berubah sedih."Apakah benar kau membenciku?"Gumamnya entah pada siapa."Maaf Jack!"Lalu ia beranjak tidur diranjang yang sudah disiapkan.

 _Jack_ _po'v_

 _Jack berjalan di koridor panjang menuju kamarnya,pikiranya saat ini sedang kalut._

 _'Lacie akan dijatuhkan ke abbys?Kenapa selama ini ia merahasiakanya dariku?Tapi apa peduli gadis itu padaku,ia tidak menganggap Jack penting,yang pasti aku tetap membencinya dan akan terus seperti itu.Baguslah Lacie tinggal di rumahnya jadi ia tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke mansion Baskerville,yang terpenting Lacie tetap di sampingnya,gadis yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai'Jack menyeringai,ya gadis yang sangat ia benci dan akan selamanya seperti itu.Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela menyinari dengan sangat jelas seringai mengerikan Jack di wajah tampanya._

 _End Jack po'v_

Oswald,Glen dan Oz berjalan diam di jalan rahasia menuju mansion Baskerville.Glen dan Oz memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion Baskerville selama beberapa waktu.

"Menurut kalian Lacie akan berhasil tidak ya membuat Jack kambali mencintainya?"Tanya Oz matanya menerawang jauh.

"Tentu saja,dia adalah adiku."Kata Glen bangga,Oswald memandangnya tidak suka.

"Jangan sembarangan,Lacie adalah adiku."Kata Oswald,Glen membrengut,ia akan membantah tapi keburu di potong Oz.

"Bodoh,Lacie adalah adik kalian,kalian satu jiwa satu pikiran tapi beda tubuh,kalian tidak menyadarinya apa?"Kata Oz."Sekarang Glen,pergilah dari tubuh Leo!Aku ingin bicara denganya."

"Apa setelah aku menjadi Glen aku akan secerewet dia?"Tanya Oswald sambil menunjuk Glen,ada sedikit rasa cemas dalam perkataanya.

Apa kau bilang,aku cerewet?"Seru Glen tidak terima."Oz,apa aku memang cerewet?"Tanyanya pada Oz.

Oz bimbang,tapi ia harus menjawab jujur."Ng...iya,kau memang menjadi sedikit cerewet,Oswald biasanya hanya bicara sedikit tapi sekarang kau suka bicara panjang lebar,mungkin pengaruh dari jiwa para Glen terdahulu."Jelas Oz.

"Begitu ya,kau juga akan seperti itu nantinya setelah menjadi Glen Oswald."kata Glen."Memang seharusnya Reo kembali ke permukaan,aku akan kembali padamu."

"Cih,bawel cepat tukeran sana sama Leo!"Kata Oz dengan nada memerintah.

Glen merengut."Baiklah tukeran sama Leo."Lalu ia memejamkan mata agak lama,sekitar satu menit kemudian ia membuka matanya."Hai..Oz sudah lama kita tidak bicara ya."Rupanya sudah berganti jiwa,yang bicara adalah Leo.

"Leo!Aku kangen,berhari-hari aku harus bicara dengan si es batu itu melalui tubuhmu,orangnya serem banget."Seru Oz lebai,menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Leo.

"Benarkah,maaf kau harus bicara dengan si muka rata!"Balas Leo,membalas pelukan Oz.

Glen hanya diam menyaksisikan dua manusia lebay itu,ia melanjutkan perjalanan,di belakangnya Oz dan Leo masih mengoceh tidak jelas tapi mereka mengikutinya _.'malam yang_ panjang'pikirnya.Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya,jiwa para Glen telah berada ditubuhnya ternyata.

 ** _Haaah,Chapter 2 selesai.Maaf ceritanya garing tapi daripada itu saya mau tanya,menurut kalian Oz sama Leo harusnya menghilang tidak.Jangan lupa beri kritik dan saranya.Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!!!_**


	3. chapter 1 (05-31 06:18:22)

Pandora Hearts Fanfition

Genre:romance,humor

Sumarry:Jack yang dulu pernah mencintainya kini membencinya,tapi kebencian itu lambat laun sirna ditelan waktu,digantikan rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya.Akankah cinta dapat mengalahkan kebencian?

Author's note:ini adalah fic pertamaku,mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan titik,koma dan tanda baca lainya.Terima kasih!

Selamat membaca!

Oz tersenyum pada pria dihadapnya.Mata hijaunya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam,tapi bukan Oz namanya yang mudah putus asa.Ia akanberkorban,berkorban tubuh dan kehidupanya demi Alice nya tercinta.Agar Alice tidak menderita lagi,agar Alice tidak menangis lagi.Ia harus rela menjadi sosok boneka kelinci hitam lagi atau mungkin tidak lahir sebagai sosok apapun didunia ini,hanya untuk Alice nya tercinta.

"Glen..."panggil Oz pada pria dihadapnya,orang yang dipnaggil hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar kebiasaanya.Tetapi mata emas miliknya menyiratkan sedikit rasa penasaran.Tunggu mata emas?ya tentu saja,pria dihadapanya sebenarnya adalah Leo teman Oz sekaligus mantan pelayan Eliot Nightray yang telah meninggal.Tapi yang memandang Oz bukan Leo,melainkan glen Baskerville sang pemimpin bangsawan Baskerville.Ia telah merasuku tubuh Leo untuk membunuh Oz dan menghentikan Jack Vesalius yang berniat menghancuran dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya.Jack Vesalius,pemilik asli dari tubuh Oz yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih tubuh Oz dan mengendalilanya.Ini memang tubuh Jack Vesalius bukan?

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke masa lalu dan membunuh Lacie."lanjut Oz

Glen hanya mengangguk,raut wajahya masih datar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"Kata Oz tenang.Glen mendengus,ia menatap sinis Oz.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa?kau hanya chain rendahan pembawa malapetaka."Sindir glen,tapi tidak digubris Oz

"Hahaha...mungkin kau benar,aku adalah chain rendahan pembawa malapetaka,tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Lacie,karena dia aku memiliki kehidupan,karena dia aku bertemu Alice,karena dia aku dapat melihat senyum Alice.Dialah yang memberikan awal untuku,tanpa dia aku tidak pernah ada."Jelas Oz panjang lebar.Glen masih memandangnya sinis.

"Kau benar,karena Lacie kau ada,sosok chain penghancur.Karena dia juga dunia diambang kehancuran.Karena dia memang anak pembawa sial,pembawa malapetaka."kata glen dingin.Perkataan menusuk tentang Lacie membuat Oz sedikit marah.Wajahnya mengeras tapi seketika berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.Dia harus tenang,dia harus membuat glen membatalkan niatnya,dia harus membut rencana.

"Tapi dia tetap adik yang kau sayang bukan?adik yang selalu berusaha kau lindungi,orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu,yang tak tergantikan oleh siapa pun."Kata Oz yang berhasil menghilangkan tatapan sinis dari glen digantikan dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.Tapi glen belum terhasut sepenuhnya.

"Itu dulu sekarang tidak lagi,Lacie sudah mati,ia telah ditelan abbys.Dan sekarang aku akan kemasa lalu dan membunuh Lacie,agar dia tidak pernah bertemu Jack dan dunia akan aman untuk selamanya"Kata glen.

"Tapi,apakah kau bisa?apakah kau tega mambunuh Lacie,apa kau akan melupakan kenangan indah saat bersamanya,senyumnya,dan nyanyian indahnya"tanya Oz,glen hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab.Sekelebat kenangan indah bersama adiknya tiba-tiba menyerangnya.Oz benar,apakah ia bisa membunuh adik yang sangat ia sayangi,orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.Jawabanya tidak bisa,sangat tidak bisa.Keputusasaan tiba-tiba menjalar dihatinya,apa yang harus ia lakukan?jika Lacie ada tragedi Sabrie akan terjadi,dunia tidak akan aman untuk seterusya,tapi ia tidak bisa,ia tidak bisa membunuh Lacie.Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.Glen Baskerville menangis,menangis karena putus asa,menangis karena gagal menjadi seorang kakak.Glen yang terkesan dingin dan cuek dari luar,tapi hatinya sangat rapuh dan kesepian.Glen masih menangis,keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu.Oz yang merasa iba memecah keheningan.

"Tapi masih ada cara lain agar dunia tetap aman"Kata Oz,glen tersentak dari lamunanya.

"Cara lain,apa maksudmu?"tanya glen bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh Lacie,justru kau harus menyelamatkan Lacie.Kita akan kemasa lalu dan menghentikan dirimu yang dulu yang hendak menjebloskan Lacie ke abbys"jelas Oz.Glen mengangkat sebelah alisnya,masih tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"tanyanya

"Kau tidak sadar,alasan Jack ingin menjatuhkan dunia ini ke abbys adalah karena ia ingin bersama Lacie,jika kita pergi kemasa lalu dan mencegah Lacie dijebloskan ke abbys,maka Jack tidak akan pernah berniat menghancurkan dunia."jelas Oz.Mendengar penjelas Oz,glen berpikir sejenak,bocah ini benar,alasan Jack untuk menjatuhkan dunia ke abbys adalah untuk bersama Lacie,jika ia pergi ke masa lalu dan membawa kabur Lacie,menyembunyikanya disuatu tempat mungkin.Tapi bagaimana dengan glen terdahulu dan anggota Baskerville lanya?mereka pasti akan marah besar dan munkin akan menuduhnya menyembunyikan Lacie,dan bagaimana jika mereka menemukan Lacie.Tidak,ia harus merencanakan sesuatu dan Oz,bocah ini bisa membantunya.Dia bisa memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah,aku setuju denganmu,tapi menyembunyikan Lacie dimana dan bagaimana dengan Baskerville?Tanya glen.

Oz terdiam,ia memikirkan tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan Lacie dan membuat alasan untuk para Baskerville,setelah terdiam cukup lama tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana jika dimansion Vesalius tempat Jack tinggal,disana ia tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa pelayanya."usul Oz.Glen menghela napas,ia pikir bocah dihadapanya ini dapat memikirkan ide yang cemerlang,tapi menurutnya malah sangat bodoh.

"Bodoh,Baskerville dapat dengan mudah menemukan Lacie."kata glen sebal.

"Tidak jika kau membujuk glen terdahulu untuk melepas Lacie,memberitahu akibat jika menjatuhkan Lacie ke abbys,bujuk dia hingga mau meminta para Baskerville diam dan tidak mencari Lacie,jika kau dan glen terdahulu yang meminta pasti para anggota Baskerville akan menurut"kata Oz.

"Ide bagus,tapi Jack membenci Lacie karena telah meninggalkan Jack selama 8 tahun,alasan ia ingin bersama Lacie karena ia tidak merasa ketakutan dan tidak harus bersembunyi ditopeng kepalsuan,apa Lacie akan baik-baik saja?"tanya glen.

"Lacie adalah gadis yang istimewa,aku yakin Jack pasti akan mencitainya."hibur Oz.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir glen,ya Lacie pasti akan membuat Jack mencintainya dengan tulus karena Lacie mencintai Jack,dan Lacie adalah gadis yang istimewa.Ia sangat yakin pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi kemasa lalu,mari kita ubah sejarah dan membuat tragedi Sabrie tak pernah ada."kakata Oz penuh semangat.

"Dan aku mungkin akan mati atau kembali menjadi boneka Alice,aku berharap bisa terus berada disampingnya apapun wujudku nanti."lanjut Oz sedih.Glen merasa sedikit iba,ia menepuk pelan rambut pirang Oz.

"Jangan khawatir,seperti apapun wujudmu nanti aku yakin Alice akan tetap menyayangimu."hibur Glen yang membuat Oz sedikit terkejut namun langsung digantikan dengan senyum cerah ciri khasnya.

"Ya,aku harap juga begitu"sahut Oz ceria.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sosok kuda bertanduk yang merupakan chain Sharon"Eques" muncul.

"Tuan Oz"suara Sharon Rainswort terdengar dari bayangan itu.

Oz tersenyum sedih,ia akan berpisah dari teman-temanya untuk selamanya.

"Sharon,"panggil Oz mencoba tetap riang.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi."lanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti,tapi Oz samar-samar mendengar isak tangis Sharon,kalau Break masih hidup mungkin ia akan langsung di bunuh karena telah membuat nonanya menangis.Tiba-tiba Sharon muncul dari bayangan itu.

"Tu-tuan Oz mau kemana?"tanya Sharon masih terisak.

"Aku akan pergi ke masa lalu dan mengubah sejarah,sehingga tidak ada yang namanya tragedi Sabrie di dunia ini."kata Oz masih mencoba ceria.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan Oz?"tanya Sharon.Matanya mulai sembap karena derasnya air mata.

"Yah,mungkin aku akan hidup tapi tidak dengan wujud seperti ini,tapi wujud asliku yang sebenarnya,yaitu sebuah boneka kelinci hitam."jawab Oz.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku,Break telah tiada,Alice telah kembali ke abbys dan Gil telah menjadi Baskerville,aku sendirian."isak Sharon.Oz tersenyum

"Jangan bicara begitu,Liam dan nyonya Cerly ada bersamamukan"?dan mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu kembali,doakan agar aku terlahir sebagai manusia ya!"hibur Oz.

Sharon mulai berhenti menangis,ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.Ia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Baiklah tuan Oz,tapi berjanjilah kita akan kembali bersama!"kata Sharon.Oz tertawa.

"Ya,tentu saja aku janji."kata Oz yakin.

"Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu,kirim aku dan glen kemasa lalu,tepatnya 100 tahu yang lalu!"lanjut Oz.Sharon hanya mengangguk,ia kemudian meminta chainya untuk mengantar Oz dan glen ke masa lalu,tepatnya 100 tahun yang lalu.Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam muncul

Lubang yang akan mengantar Oz ke dimensi waktu dimasa lalu.

"Silahkan tuan Oz!"kata Sharon parau.Oz memandang glen yang dari tadi diam ketika Oz dan Sharon sedang bicara.Glen hanya mengangguk,lalu mereka berdua berjalan menmenuju lubang dimensi itu.Sebelum Oz masuk ke dalam lubang ia menatap Sharon yang mulai menangis lagi.Oz tersenyum simpul yang dibalas Sharon dengan penuh paksaan.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Eida,Liam dan lainya ya!"pinta Oz.Sharon hanya mengagguk,masih menangis.

"Selamat tinggal Sharon!"kata Oz yang dibalas dengan anggukan lagi dari Sharon.Oz tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik menuju lubang bersama glen.Lubang itu dengan cepat menelan kedua pria itu hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal tuan Oz."bisik Sharon hampir tidak terdengar.

Dan dimulailah petualangan baru di masa lalu.

Yap,chapter satu selesai.Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.Terima kasih telah membaca fic ga jelas ini.Jangan lupa kritik dan saranya ya!!!!!


End file.
